trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
VerticalArpeggio
Enter Name. Your name is Yttrium Tectrix, but you usually refer to yourself as YT. Your only real loves in life are speed and music. Fast music is the combination of the two, and you play your guitar with a finger dexterity that cannot be matched. You shred hard on everything you do. You move fast, you talk fast, and you can't let the world put the brakes on. You are terribly insecure around other trolls. It seems you're usually the youngest, or the lowest. Even after the destruction of Old Alternia that still kind of sticks with you. You have built several layers of fast talk and obscene jokes around that core of insecurity. Most folks see a guttermouth jerk, and that's fine with you. You'd rather they have a problem with that then any of the failings you secretly think you have. Your trolltag is verticalArpeggio and you speak in a '-=quik fashn that kps ppl gessin & hides ur tru brainz.'. Examine Room '-=W8, let me clean up 1st. 8B' This is your damn room, and no one else is allowed into your damn room. Not that anyone's asked. It's cleaner than most people would expect, but that's because you don't have time to deal with looking around for things. Everything has a place, and you know how to get it immediately if not sooner. Like anything in your life that you can control, the room is designed for speed. Allocate Strife Specibus '-=lol u got2 cotch me~' You find that most folks understand your meaning when you give them a good KICK TO THE BULGE. Sometimes they are too big or don't have a bulge, and that's when you have to WHACK 'EM WITH YOUR GUITAR. Examine Fetch Modus '-=hanz off! dat aint yerz.' MESSENGER BAG Everything you pick up is sorted by weight/size. Heavy things on top. Little things filter through to the bottom. You have to dig down to what you need since you can only access the top location. Do Something Awesome '-=chk thz sht out.' You can get across town from anywhere in less time than anyone. You have the coolest shoes ever. Not just skates, not just rockets, but two in one! With an optional fast-grip flat mode for a little actual running, too. Do Something Incredibly Silly '-=chuggitachuggitachuggitachyoowwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeearrrrrrr1!!!!!' You grit your teeth and strike an epic pose as you bash out the hardest air guitar solo ever. Fuck the haters, your air guitar skills are unparalleled on any plane. Examine Abilities '-=paws 2 urself, perv8.' Psychic '-=woogiddy woo!' Nothing documented has shown you, despite being a lowblood, to posess psychic abilities. You really kind of wish you had one, and that means anyone that displays one gets a lot of sniping and snarky comments about it. Physical '-=KK creepster, keep movin!' You're limber and flexible, tall for your age, but still obviously young. You don't sit around all day, and you are constantly seeing new ways to make a trip more fun and therefore more physically taxing. Every trip is an exercise in aerobic excitement. You possess superior manual dexterity and hand/eye coordination. You dyed your hair pink once, and since then you've kept it up, but you don't always use the same shade. You don't mind the patchwork look. Sprite Mode Category:Female Category:Other Blood Category:Troll Category:TCFoo